


Don't @ Me

by cantfuckinbelievethis



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Bus AU, Embarrassing moments, First Meeting, Fluff, M/M, Nursey isn't on the team, Possibly OOC, Social Media, always makes me sad to do this but they can't have met yet, dex is super gay and super okay with it in this, let's pretend later nursey joins the team, y'all know i can't help it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 09:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15070109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantfuckinbelievethis/pseuds/cantfuckinbelievethis
Summary: @dmnurse: when an unexpected muse shows up on the shuttle + u want to tell him that he’s not being subtle peeking ur phone to see the poem ur writing about him…





	Don't @ Me

As a general rule when climbing onto the campus shuttle, Dex tried to avoid eye contact with anyone on there, even if he knew them, and he tried to sit alone. The shuttle to the other side of campus was his time to relax between classes. It’s not like he would not let someone sit next to him if the bus was full, but between classes, homework, hockey, Kegsters, general socialising, and shifts at Annie’s, Dex needed his zone-out time and didn’t want anyone trying to make small talk.  
  
    This morning, though, he was pretty exhausted from pulling an all-nighter finishing up an assignment, and his brain was all fuzzy. Bleary-eyed, his gaze swung around the bus until he landed on an empty seat at the back. As he headed to the seat, someone ended up catching his eye. Not that it was a problem since he didn’t know them — although looking at the guy he sort of wished he did because, _fuck_ , the dude was hot — but it woke him right up when the guy looked back at him, eyes widening, before looking away intensely.  
  
    Dex felt a bit like Bella from Twilight — his sister got him into it when he was fifteen, okay?! — as he frowned, wondering if he looked that shit today that this dude couldn’t stand to look at him. Shaking his head slightly at himself, he plopped down into the empty seat, that just so happened to be directly behind the guy.  
  
    Settling in as the bus took off on its twenty minute route to where he needed to be, Dex stared out the window for a while and ignored as the guy got out his phone, hunching over it and starting to type. Eventually, seeing the dude typing frantically piqued his interest and he sat up more straight, trying to see what he was typing. For a horrifying moment, Dex wondered if he was writing a message to his friend, telling them all about how hideous a dude looked on the shuttle this morning. The dude being Dex, obviously.  
  
    Biting his lip, he leant sideways and squinted, trying to read the screen he could only _just_ see. To his surprise, the guy had the notes app open, not his messages. At this moment, he figured he should look away, but he couldn’t help it. He just wanted to see if it was about him, which was kind of a vain assumption, but Dex was still curious. It was a _poem_. With the vague theme of autumn forming, and some stuff about freckles, Dex kind of assumed that maybe it could be related to him. He was pretty flattered, since most of it sounded good, and in awe, because it sounded _good._ Not that Dex knew anything about poetry, but he could still tell if something was utter shit.  
  
    Blushing darkly, he leant back to where he was in his seat and pulled out his phone. Nothing this interesting ever happened to him, so obviously, he had to tell someone.  
  
     **Dex:** _Bitty! I think some guy in front of me on the shuttle is writing a poem about me…_  
  
    Bitty responded within thirty seconds. It’s like he could sense gossip was afoot.  
  
     **Bitty:** _Oh, Lord! That is so sweet!! How do you know it’s about you?_  
   **Dex:** _He saw me walk on the shuttle, got some weird look, and then I saw over his shoulder that he’s writing about freckles and stuff…_  
     **Bitty:** _I hope you know I’m crying right now_  
     **Dex:** _I wish I could tell him how good it is, but that would be weird…_  
  
    Bitty didn’t respond, but a minute later, he got a notification that Bitty had tweeted…and posted screenshots of their whole conversation. Dex groaned at the tweet itself:  
  
   _**@omgcheckplease**_  
_Let’s find @willdex ’s poet, y’all! First one to connect them gets a follow back! #samwell #samwelluniversity #lovebirds #soulmates #meant2be_  
  
    ‘Oh my God, Bits,’ Dex huffed, writing Bitty a strongly-worded message, when another tweet came through, mentioning him. His jaw dropped as he read it.  
  
     _ **@deus-ex-johnson**_  
     _I know you already follow me, but my dashboard did a thing @willdex @dmnurse_  
  
    Below the tweet, there was a screenshot of two consecutive tweets: Bitty’s and one from @dmnurse:  
  
     _ **@dmnurse**_      
     _When an unexpected muse shows up on the shuttle + u want to tell him that he’s not being subtle peeking ur phone to see the poem ur writing about him…_  
  
    He heard poet guy’s phone go off as well, and waited for his reaction. The guy audibly gulped before slowly peeking over his shoulder to look at Dex. Dex stared back awkwardly, not really sure what he was supposed to do or say.  
  
    ‘So…’ the guy started, a slow, shy smile forming on his face. ‘Guess you can tell me how good you think my poem is now.’  
  
    Dex scowled a little, more annoyed that he had gotten himself together much quicker than Dex had. The scowl faded quickly as a smug smirk formed as he remembered something. ‘So, I’m your muse?’  
  
    To his annoyance, but also it was kind of hot, the guy merely grinned as he responded, ‘That you are.’ Sticking out his hand for a shake, he said, ‘I’m Derek. Or Nursey. Either one is fine.’  
  
    Dex shook his hand, smiling back slightly. ‘I’m Will. Or Dex. Hockey nickname?’  
  
    ‘In high school, yeah. I haven’t played since, though. I’m guessing yours is?’  
  
    ‘Yeah, I’m on Samwell’s hockey team.’  
  
    Nursey smiled slightly, jumping as the shuttle came to a halt. He glanced out the window, before turning back to Dex. ‘This is my—’  
  
    ‘Me too.’ Dex nodded, standing up.  
  
    Nursey grinned now, gathering his stuff and clumsily climbing out of his seat to join Dex in the aisle. Together, they walked off the shuttle and stood at the stop.  
  
    ‘So…’ Nursey said, shuffling his feet.  
  
    Dex grinned a little, finding Nursey begrudgingly adorable. ‘I have class.’  
  
    Nursey frowned, disappointed. ‘Oh.’  
  
    ‘But I wouldn’t mind your number…’ Dex said, surprising himself as he was normally never this forward, but he, still, was curious. ‘So you can send me the finished poem.’  
  
    Nursey beamed again, handing Dex his phone and letting him put his number into it. When Dex handed it back, Nursey’s fingers brushed his and he felt little tingles coming through his fingertips.  
  
    ‘I’ll be sure to send it to you.’  
  
    ‘It better be good,’ Dex said, readjusting his backpack strap and giving Nursey one more smile as he began to step away.  
  
    ‘Hey, you liked it so far!’ Nursey called out as Dex walked away.  
  
    Dex smiled to himself all the way into class, not even caring that he was a little late as he dropped next to Chowder.  
  
    ‘I saw on Twitter!’ Chowder beamed, nudging Dex in the arm. ‘What happened?’  
  
    ‘I’m going to get the finished poem soon,’ Dex whispered back with a smile. ‘He’s going to text it to me.’  
  
    Chowder bounced a little in his seat, grin spreading as wide as it could. They both turned to the lecturer and actually started to pay attention to what was happening. Well, Dex was half paying attention, because it was immediately diverted as he got another Twitter mention.  
  
    Looking down at his phone, he smiled for the billionth time that hour as he read the tweet:  
  
     _ **@dmnurse** _  
     _For all the people @ing me, I did talk to my muse — @willdex_  
  
     _ **@dmnurse**_  
   _We only met 10mins ago, so everyone chill, we’re not dating_  
  
     _ **@dmnurse**_  
     _…yet…_

    Dex’s phone was blowing up with Twitter notifications for the rest of the week.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is silly, you know this is silly, we all know this is silly, but it was so fun!! 
> 
> Tumblr: cantfuckinbelievethis


End file.
